


song of the sea

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-21
Updated: 2002-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: "Legolas Greenleaf long under treeIn joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!"--The Two Towers





	song of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Come with me, he said, sail over the Sea.  
Leave thy kind and thy kindred, and be ever with me.  
Come sail with me over the Sea.

Elf, said I, forever I stand  
With my feet on the ground and my axe in my hand.  
Wouldst thou ask me to leave kith, kindred, and land  
To sail alone with thee over the Sea?

But for thee, he said, my heart would dwell here no more;  
For thee have I stayed long on this shore.  
No more will I tarry, yet still I implore:  
Sail West with me over the Sea.

The Sea, I said, is wide indeed; too wide for such as me.  
The Sea will sunder me from thee;  
I am not made to sail West on the Sea.

My friend! he cried, and pressed hand to my heart,  
I would not be sundered from thee!  
Yet even I must soon depart  
And sail westward over the Sea.

Mortal am I, said I, and held his hand in mine.  
Slain I may be by age, or vice, or draught of poisoned wine.  
The years grow on me as a creeping vine;  
I cannot sail with thee over the Sea.

His fingers closed, and tears he wept; long he wept for me.  
Then fare thee well, said he.  
Fare thee well, he said, fare well to thee,  
Who I leave on this shore of the Sea.

Such tears as thine, said I to him, have broke my heart in two.  
My land I love, and my life; my work and my kindred too  
And yet, long years have I loved thee true:  
Ask me again to sail on the Sea.

Come with me, he said, sail over the sea.  
Leave thy doubt and thy sorrow, and stay ever with me.  
Come sail with me over the Sea!

I held his hand, and I kissed his mouth,  
And I set my axe aside. The wind blew ever out of the South  
And we walked to the West, to the Sea  
And we sailed on the Sundering Sea!


End file.
